Someday
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer. Eu sou Sirius Black, sou inocente e não vou enlouquecer. POV do Sirius sobre Crawling in the Dark. [SiriusRemus] Songfic com Someday, do Nickelback.


**N.A.: OK, eu estou escrevendo songs demais. Essa daqui é uma espécie de complemento de Crawling in the Dark, o POV do Sirius sobre tudo. A música é Someday, do Nickelback.**

**AVISO: Essa fic é Slash, Yaoi, ou seja, homem X homem. Não estou com paciência para um aviso muito comprido, então vou resumir: não gosta, não leia.

* * *

**

Someday

_Quatro de novembro de 1981. Eu acho._

_Desde que eu fui atirado nessa cela imunda, sem nem ao menos poder me defender e explicar, o sol já nasceu e se pôs quatro vezes. Agora ele está nascendo de novo._

_Gosto do sol nessa hora. Ele ilumina tudo com um brilho dourado e suave. Como Moony. Mas eu não consigo enxergar o sol direito; ele está toldado por uma nuvem de lembranças ruins que estão me angustiando. Agora, em vez de ver o sol e me acalmar com a sua presença benéfica, eu penso na casa de James desmoronando e nos corpos dele e de Lily no chão._

_Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer. Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer._

_O dementador foi para o outro lado do corredor, agora. Dizem que eu matei treze pessoas com um feitiço. Será que Moony acredita nisso?_

_Moony. Como diabos a gente chegou onde chegou?

* * *

_

**_How the hell did we wind up like this?_**

_(Como diabos nós fomos acabar assim?)

* * *

_

Todos os sinais indicavam que Remus, o _seu _Moony, era o espião. _Todos. _O fato de ele o ter dispensado assim, sem mais nem menos era para que não suspeitasse de sua condição de traidor. O fato de ele estar se afastando assim de todos era para que ninguém pudesse perceber que ele agora fazia parte de um círculo de pessoas doentias com capuzes e máscaras. _Todos os sinais indicavam isso._

Então por que ele se sentia assim?…

— Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você, Sirius — disse Peter.

Já faziam alguns dias que os dois estavam morando juntos. Que Sirius deixara o seu apartamento — não agüentava mais as lembranças infestando o lugar como fantasmas —, para viver com Peter em uma quitinete num bairro afastado de Londres. Não tão perto de James e Lily como ele queria, mas melhor do que a casa na Charing Cross, onde nem o movimento das ruas o fazia esquecer o rapaz de olhos claros e… aaaargh!!!

— Como pode ser Moony, Pete? Como _ele? _Ele sempre foi tão nosso amigo, tão dedicado, tão… sei lá, tão!

— Justamente por isso, Padfoot. Ele está retraído _demais. _Não seria difícil pra ele se comunicar com Comensais… Você lembra que, tirando o Rosier, ele nunca ficou com raiva de um sonserino, quase conversava com eles. Conversava com o Snape.

Ah, que droga. Wormtail tinha que lembrar do velho Ranhoso agora?

— Bem, Lily também conversava com o Snape e não é uma Comensal.

Peter o olhou com uma expressão de impaciência nos olhos. Se Sirius tivesse observado melhor, teria visto, entremeado entre a impaciência, um vestígio de algo estranho. Como _ansiedade._

— Se Lily fosse uma Comensal, já teria matado Harry, Padfoot!

Sirius fez uma careta.

— Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Não consigo.

— Ah, mas deixemos isso pra lá. Você não vai conseguir se convencer assim. Temos que resolver o negócio do Feitiço Fidelius.

Um longo olhar cinzento esquadrinhou o rosto gorducho.

— Olha, até que o nosso Pete está me saindo responsável, hein?

— Não enche — resmungou Peter. — Estou nervoso por causa de James, é só isso. Quem é que vai fazer o Fidelius, você mesmo?

Sirius suspirou. Era chegada a hora de discutir com Wormtail o assunto que há vários dias lhe vinha passando pela cabeça.

— Pete… Bem… Nós éramos quatro.

— É.

— Então. James não pode ser o cara do feitiço.

— Então será você.

— Ah… então. Eu andei pensando…

— Você, pensando?

— Cala a boca e escuta. Então, eu estava pensando e… eu… sou óbvio demais. Todo mundo sabe que eu e o James somos amigos de longa data. A primeira pessoa de quem vão vir atrás sou eu.

— Bem… isso é verdade.

— Então estou pensando em escolher outra pessoa.

— Outra pessoa? — os olhos de Peter indicavam verdadeiro choque. — Quem?

— Você.

Os olhos que estavam chocados deram um giro completo. Sirius ficou tonto só de olhar.

— _Eu? _Eu, Sirius? Você bebeu.

— Não, não bebi! — exclamou Sirius indignado. — É o plano perfeito! É um blefe! Eu saio anunciando aos quatro ventos que sou o fiel do segredo, todos vêm atrás de mim, e você, o verdadeiro fiel, fica bem!

— Sirius, mas eles vão vir atrás de _você!_

— Eu sei — disse Sirius com algo amargo na expressão. — Eu sei disso. Mas… o importante é que James, Lily e Harry fiquem bem. Eu não importo.

Peter nunca conseguiria saber como é que o amigo tinha tanta coragem. Mas precisava pensar.

— Eu… vou dar uma volta, Six. Pensar um pouco. Depois te falo.

— Pensa bem.

Ao ouvir o _clique _que anunciava a saída de Peter, Sirius suspirou. Agora estava tudo resolvido. Peter nunca deixava de fazer algo que ele dizia que era bom para fazer.

Mas Moony… Não o Moony…

* * *

_**Why weren't we able**_

_(Por que não fomos capazes)_

_**To see the signs that we missed**_

_(De ver os sinais que perdemos)_

**_And try to turn the tables?_**

_(E tentar virar o jogo?)

* * *

_

_Essa lembrança vai me perseguir até o fim dos meus dias. Como pude acreditar em _Wormtail?! _Como pude deixar que ele destruísse todo o meu mundo, tudo o que eu conhecia, como pude deixar que ele destruísse o meu relacionamento com Remus?_

_O dementador está voltando. Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer. Agora não consigo me lembrar de Remus, de seu rosto. Por favor, não me tire Remus, não o Remus. Me tire tudo, a face do James, os sorrisos do Harry, minha época de Marauders, minhas risadas e aventuras, mas não me tire Remus. Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer._

_Não consigo lembrar do rosto dele e do carinho e do conforto que eu sentia em seus braços. Só lembro do que deveria ter feito. Como não deveria ter saído de casa naquele dia em que ele me mandou sair nem xingado ele por causa disso. Como não deveria ter deixado que ele fizesse as malas e fosse embora._

_Dizem que eu fiz algo muito errado. Que eu entreguei meus amigos e que matei. Mas o que eu sei é que _não fiz! _Eu sou _inocente! _E o dementador está do meu lado, e eu sou _inocente! _E isso ele não pode tirar de mim!_

_Me devolva Remus, dementador…_

_Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer. Eu sou Sirius Black, sou _inocente _e não vou enlouquecer.

* * *

_

_**I wish you'd unclench your fists**_

_(Eu queria que você não apertasse seus pulsos)_

_**And unpack your suitcase**_

_(E desfizesse suas malas)

* * *

_

— Por favor, Padfoot…

— Por favor o quê?! Quer que eu aceite, assim?!

— Não faça assim… Você sabe que é o melhor para nós dois…

— _Melhor? _Como pode ser _melhor _nós estarmos separados? No que isso vai ser útil para alguém?

Ele não era capaz de entender que seu amor não dava importância a bobagens como as de ele ser um licantropo? Grande bosta! Grande bosta ele ser um licantropo, por que ele tinha que sempre estar se diminuindo? Ele era um anjo, uma pessoa boa, inteligente, doce, a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo, e sempre agia como se fosse o mais desprezível dos seres só por causa de doze noites na porra do ano! E lá vinha ele com aquela maldita ladainha:

— Eu sou um lobisomem, Sirius, sou perigoso! E que futuro você poderia ter ao meu lado?

Será que ele não entendia que não havia futuro algum que não fosse ao seu lado?

— Dane-se a merda do futuro, Moony, eu só quero _você_, você e o maldito presente que estamos vivendo!

— Um dia o futuro chega, Sirius, e o que vamos fazer quando ele chegar? — Remus nunca gritara com ele antes. — Ficar jogando xadrez enquanto morremos de fome?

Agora a fúria tomava conta dele. E era assim que fazia as piores besteiras:

— Nós fazemos a realidade! Nós fazemos o presente! Não me importa morrer de fome se eu estiver ao seu lado, que porra!

— _Mas a mim importa! _— guinchara Remus. — Importa porque eu te amo, porque você é o amor da minha vida, a única pessoa que vou amar para sempre, e você não sabe pensar nas conseqüências de ficar comigo! Você não sabe que eu vou destruir a sua vida!

Destruir a sua vida; Remus se preocupava tanto com coisas que não tinham tanta importância…

— Como você pode destruir a minha vida se _você _é a minha vida… — sussurrou Sirius, vendo os olhos do amante marejarem.

— Por favor, vá.

— Não, Remie… — gemeu Sirius. Aquilo não. —… não me peça isso…

— _Vá._

— Remie…

— **_VÁ, EU JÁ DISSE!_**

Ele nunca tinha ouvido um grito tão cheio de dor escapar do peito de Remus. E nunca se sentiu tão ferido e magoado. Será que aquele idiota sempre ficaria assim, tentando escapar dos próprios sentimentos? Fugir do amor que eles viviam? Remus fugia das amizades, dos sentimentos, das coisas boas da vida! Fugia da sua felicidade, o maldito teimoso, sempre com o mesmo argumento! Será que ele não era capaz de entender algo tão simples como amar e ser amado?

— Ótimo — disse Sirius. A fúria derrubara qualquer limite em sua cabeça. — _Ótimo. _Volte para sua vidinha de merda, Moony, se lamentando e choramingando porque as oportunidades não chegam a você, porque você é um lobisomem. A verdade é que isso é só uma porra de uma desculpa pras suas malditas inseguranças.

Saiu sem nem olhar pra trás e bateu a porta. Nem notou que estava saindo do próprio apartamento — só notaria isso mais tarde, depois que tomasse uma garrafa de firewhisky inteirinha e tentasse se lembrar de um lugar pra ir. Naquela hora, em que esteve no corredor, só pôde pensar em uma coisa… A vontade que tinha de chutar aquela maldita porta, ir até Remus, apertá-lo junto a si e não deixar que ninguém pusesse nem as mãos nele. Protegê-lo dele mesmo.

* * *

_**Lately there's been too much of this**_

_(Ultimamente, isso vem acontecendo muito)_

_**But don't think it's too late**_

_(Mas não pense que é tarde demais)

* * *

_

_Eu mereço estar em Azkaban. Ah, se mereço. Sou inocente_ _— ouviu isso, dementador? Sou _inocente! _— dos crimes que me acusam, mas eu tenho um crime ainda pior. Ter desconfiado de meu Moony. Ter deixado que aquele desgraçado do Peter viesse semear a desconfiança entre nós. Não tê-lo protegido de quem ele mais precisa ser protegido — dele mesmo. De sua insegurança e sua mania constante de fugir da felicidade. É pra isso que servem as pessoas que se amam, não é?_

_O dementador está se afastando. Agora eu tô lembrando dos traços dele. Doces, suaves e delicados. E lembro como era bom roçar os dedos na sua face macia. Estou conseguindo lembrar agora! Estou conseguindo lembrar! Acho até que seria capaz de lembrar da noite em que descobrimos que gostávamos um do outro… Afaste-se, dementador, agora estou lembrando de Moony!

* * *

_

_**Nothing's wrong**_

_(Nada está errado)_

**_Just as long as you know that someday I will_**

_(Só até que você saiba que um dia eu vou)

* * *

_

Ele sempre ficava acordado até mais tarde. Sempre. Era a única forma que ele tinha de poder admirar Remus — seu rosto delicado e seu corpo esguio —, sem que pusesse a amizade dos dois em risco.

Esperou mais um pouco. Na tocaia de uma presa, qualquer afobação é condenável. E a sua presa eram apenas alguns míseros momentos de felicidade em que ele poderia satisfazer, curar com um leve bálsamo todas as dores que sentia.

Desejar Remus!… Amar Remus!… Como era capaz disso? Jogar com os sentimentos do amigo tão querido, sentir… _aquelas coisas _por ele! E justo por Remus, que, além de ser homem, era seu amigo, seu irmão! E o pior é que ele era envolvente e doce; a sua maneira suave de fazer tudo meticulosamente o encantava; o modo que ele tinha de se preocupar com ele o encantava. Era tão frágil, mas decidido, tão puro… Admirava cada um daqueles seus sorrisos, tão raros, tão tímidos, que o deixavam flutuando nas nuvens. Não havia obra de arte mais bela que Remus…

Já podia ouvir a respiração pesada de James e Peter. Eles dormiam feito pedras, sempre dormiam feito pedras. As cortinas de Remus estavam fechadas, portanto ele não poderia saber se estava realmente dormindo, mas, pelas horas, devia estar. _Aliás, você também devia estar dormindo_, disse uma vozinha na cabeça de Sirius, que ele ignorou solenemente.

Levantando-se delicadamente, e, passo a passo, foi até a cama de Remus. Sentindo que seu coração disparava, tentou correr as cortinas sem fazer barulho. E pôde contemplar o rosto sereno de Remus.

Ele era tão bonito. Seus cabelos castanhos, meio dourados, repousando num semblante adormecido, tão puro e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. Ah, que vontade de envolvê-lo nos braços e sentir seu perfume de baunilha junto ao peito…

— Só assim mesmo… — ele sussurrou, sentindo seu coração bater alucinado. — Só assim mesmo para eu poder ficar perto de você… Moony…

De repente, a sensação de ter a pele macia de Moony sob seus dedos se tornou urgente. E estendeu a mão lentamente, tocando a face do amigo. Sentindo cada uma daquelas linhas debaixo de seus dedos. Era maravilhoso, pensou ele, com um suspiro. A pele dele era lisa, sensível ao toque, e desprendia uma fragrância que inebriava suas narinas. Ficaria ali a vida inteira, pensou, ao se debruçar sobre Remus e beijar aquela face como tanto queria fazer quando ele estivesse acordado…

— Como eu te amo, meu Moony… — só pode sussurrar, a voz embargada. — Como eu te amo… como eu queria que estivesse acordado agora, e que eu pudesse contar tudo isso para você…

— Eu estou acordado, Sirius.

Sirius sentiu algo gelado se espalhar pelas suas veias e o sangue subir às suas faces. Remus o encarava com seus francos olhos dourados, fitando-o como se quisesse atravessá-lo, ler sua essência.

— Moony! — ele ofegou. — Você… você ouviu? Você ouviu?

— Ouvi.

— Tudo?

— Tudo.

Oh, merda!

— Por Merlin! — guinchou Sirius, muito vermelho. — Por Merlin, por Morgana, ah, por Gryffindor, o que… ah!… Remus, desculpe, me desculpe, pelo amor de Paracelso, eu não consegui me controlar, eu…

Ele nunca conseguiu entender direito o que aconteceu em seguida. Primeiro, Remus estava se erguendo, e, no instante seguinte, ele afundava num redemoinho de delícias, sentindo as mãos do _seu _Remus no seu rosto, seus lábios se acariciando, sua língua invadindo aquela boca tão tímida e inexplorada. O mundo que se danasse. Não tinha mais nada além daqueles lábios.

A não ser…

— Remus? — disse Sirius de repente, recuando para pegar ar. — Você está fazendo o que eu acho que você está fazendo?

— Estou — sorriu Remus. Ele ficava tão lindo sorrindo.

— E você sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você?

— Sinto.

— Então todo o tempo que eu me consumi em suspiros, em devaneios, foi tudo uma idiotice da minha parte?

— Foi.

Um suspiro suave escapou dos lábios de Sirius, enquanto ele fechava os olhos. Para sentir a sensação de amar e ser amado…

— Então é melhor aproveitar — disse apenas, e agora foi ele que colou seus lábios aos lábios de Moony, aspirando o perfume que emanava daquela pele…

* * *

_**Someday, somehow**_

_(Algum dia, de alguma maneira)_

_**I'll gonna make it alright, but not right now**_

_(Eu farei isso ficar certo, mas não agora)

* * *

_

_Agora o dementador está voltando, e as minhas lembranças se esvaem. Eu não consigo mais lembrar de Remus e daquele quarto, e daquele rosto. Agora só consigo pensar na minha última corrida de moto, quando saí do esconderijo de Peter, desesperado, e fui até a casa de James. Da angústia._

_James. Eu te matei, James, e desse crime eu não sou inocente. Eu fui um idiota, eu deixei de confiar no meu amor, e te entreguei nas mãos do traidor do Peter. Eu te matei, James, matei a sua amada Lily, e deixei Harry órfão. Eu consegui fazer tudo pra te ferrar… E eu sinto tanto sua falta, falta de seus risos e de suas piadas… Sinto falta daquela noite em que Remus saiu de casa, e você veio e me consolou… Sinto falta de nossos momentos juntos, de nossa amizade, e quero morrer porque te matei._

_Não. Eu não vou morrer. E não vou enlouquecer. Eu vou lutar, James. E vou sair daqui, e vou matar Peter por tudo que aquele desgraçado fez a gente sofrer. Por cada momento de angústia que você enfrentou. Um dia eu vou acertar as coisas, vou descobrir um jeito de acertar as coisas. Eu vou fazer isso, e eu sou _inocente.

_Eu não vou enlouquecer, James. Eu _nãoposso_, porque eu tenho que vingar você.

* * *

_

_**I know you're wondering when**_

_(Eu sei o que você está pensando quando)_

_**You are the only who knows that**_

_(Você é o único que sabe disso)

* * *

_

Ele apenas ouviu o estalo da porta, e pulou nos dois pés, correndo para a sala. Ele nunca conseguia fechar os olhos antes que Remus chegasse, e ele pudesse abraçá-lo e sentir seu calor.

Mas Moony estava muito quieto quando sentou no sofá. Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— A noite foi muito difícil, Remie?

Uma lágrima brilhante correu pela face do licantropo. Sentindo tudo doer, Sirius o envolveu nos braços, estreitando-o junto a si:

— O que aconteceu? Pode me contar…

— Encontramos Dorcas, Padfoot — sussurrou Remus. — Encontramos Dorcas…

— Oh, Moony! Que bom! — disse Sirius com entusiasmo. — Finalmente… eh, Remie? — ele olhou para o amante, que parecia prestes a se desfazer em lágrimas contra seu peito. — Alguma… coisa errada?

Remus pareceu inspirar profundamente antes de dizer:

— Ela está morta, Sirius…

Ao ver os lábios de Remus tremendo, a raiva tomou conta do animago. Ele teve vontade de se levantar e chutar tudo que via pela frente; Dorcas era animada e gentil, dona de uma vontade inquebrantável, e agora era apenas mais um número numa estatística sobre mortos pelos Comensais. Mas, por mais que estivesse a ponto de quebrar o apartamento inteiro, Remus estava ali e precisava de seu consolo, e ele apenas o apertou mais forte, sentindo o corpo do amado se sacudir em choro incontido.

— Remus… — murmurou.

— Sirius, estávamos tão perto, com tanta esperança! E eles nos entregaram o corpo dela, desmoronaram com tudo!… — o rapaz soluçava. — Foi Voldemort quem a matou, eles disseram… Ah, Sirius, eu não gosto disso, mas estou com medo!

— Medo, Moony? — surpreendeu-se Sirius. Remus enfrentara vários anos de uma maldição dolorosa, tivera mais batalhas que ele, James e Peter somados, se jogava nas missões feito um suicida, e estava com medo?

— Medo de perder James e Lily… — murmurou Remus. — Medo de perder Peter… Medo de perder _você. _Medo de ficar sozinho…

Sirius pôde entendê-lo. Era o medo que ele mesmo nutria e escondia tão bem. Medo de perder as pessoas que amava, perder seu Moony. Mas Remus sempre tinha tanto medo de ficar sozinho, ele que sofria tanto com rejeição…

— Sirius, se você e os outros morrerem, eu não vou agüentar — sussurrou Remus. — Eu _não vou _agüentar. Eu vou atrás de vocês.

— Não! — exclamou o animago.

Ele ergueu o rosto de Remus, olhando fundo em seus olhos castanhos.

— Remus, eu quero que você me jure agora que, não importa o que acontecer, você vai continuar vivendo!

— Mas, Sirius… — gemeu Moony. — Não tem nada nessa vida que valha a pena a não ser você…

— Você vai continuar vivendo! — disse Sirius com firmeza. — Você vai seguir em frente! Você vai ser forte como sempre foi e seguir em frente!

— Eu não sou forte, Sirius…

— É! — Sirius quase gritou. — Você é da Grifinória, você é inteligente, você sempre foi o melhor de nós! E eu, não importa onde esteja, não vou deixar que você ponha um fim na sua vida! Me prometa!

Os olhos dele eram de súplica, mas, por fim, sua voz disse, derrotada:

— Eu te prometo. Prometo que não importa o que aconteça, vou seguir em frente.

Remus era tão lindo. Seu anjo. "Um belo anjo…", pensou Sirius, sentindo um nó na garganta, acariciando suavemente a face do amante. Aproximou o rosto do rosto do licantropo, e capturou os lábios dele em um beijo suave, que aos poucos foi se tornando selvagem…

* * *

_**Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway**_

_(Eu esperava que, já que estamos aqui mesmo)_

_**That we could end up saying**_

_(Poderíamos terminar dizendo)_

_**Things we've always needed to say**_

_(Coisas que sempre precisamos dizer)

* * *

_

— Sirius.

— Remus.

Ele finalmente estava ali. Uma semana correndo pela Inglaterra, fugindo, para descobrir que havia alguma coisa errada. Até uma garota trouxa que ele conheceu num bar na Irlanda abrir seus olhos e fazê-lo enxergar tudo o que Remus estava sofrendo.

"Como eu sou idiota", foi só o que pensou ao encarar aqueles tristes olhos castanhos, os espelhos da dor.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Remus, na defensiva.

— Eu… preciso conversar com você, Remus. Eu só preciso conversar com você por alguns instantes.

Remus então suspirou. Ele adorava aquele suspiro. Como pudera viver pensando que o seu anjo era um traidor?

— Entre.

Entrou na casa de Remus — e sentiu o queixo cair. Não via um estado tão avançado de mofo desde a noite que passou no Hog's Head, e isso sem falar nas telhas em péssimo estado, despedaçando. E era ali que Remus morava desde que tinham se separado.

— Céus, Remie… — só pôde murmurar, atônito.

— Eu estou tentando dar um jeito nesse cheiro de mofo faz tempo… — disse Remus, o rosto um tanto vermelho. — Só minha mãe pra conseguir limpar essa casa.

— Era _aqui _que você morava? — perguntou Sirius, horrorizado.

— Era. Lógico, depois que minha mãe morreu, ficou ao léu. Por isso está assim. Na minha época era bem mais limpa.

Sirius não pôde deixar de fitá-lo. As linhas de seu rosto cansado, os macios cabelos castanhos caindo pela face, seu corpo magro. Ele devia ter sofrido. E ele, Sirius, que era quem deveria se ocupar de salvar Remus, de apoiá-lo e estar ao seu lado, era quem mais o diminuía, que acreditava que ele era um traidor! Como, como poderia querer que Remus o amasse?

— Remie… — ele olhou para cima e viu o reboco se desprendendo. Ficou olhando, até lembrar-se do porquê de ter vindo e sacudir a cabeça. — Remie… Eu só preciso ouvir de você… Você ainda me ama?

Outro suspiro. Este exausto, cansado de lutar.

— Esse assunto de novo, não… — disse, se largando na poltrona mofada atrás dele.

Sirius deixou-se cair de joelhos frente ao amado. "Só ficamos de joelhos diante dos deuses e dos anjos…"

— Não, não, não estou pedindo para que a gente reate. Só queria saber se você ainda me ama.

De repente, sentiu aquele contato delicioso das mãos de Remus. O cheiro da pele dele. A suavidade de seu toque, passeando pelo seu rosto. Poderia morrer agora e não se importaria.

— E tem como deixar de amar você? — Sirius ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto do amante banhado em choro. — É só por causa disso que eu continuo vivendo. Porque você existe e está bem.

Não sabia se ria porque Remus o amava ou se morria por ter acreditado que ele era o traidor. Decidiu-se então por um misto; soluçando, sorriu.

— Você é mais do que eu mereço, meu Moony… Muito mais do que eu mereço.

Lembrou-se de Peter. Desde que descobrira que Remus _não era _o traidor, logo soube quem realmente era. Por isso voltara correndo para Londres. Por isso passara na casa de Remus.

Levantou-se.

— Ei, aonde vai? — perguntou Remus, se levantando também.

— Eu… preciso resolver umas coisas, Remie… — "Mas vai tudo ficar bem", pensou com um sorriso. — Mas, depois que eu resolver, eu vou voltar… e você vai se arrepender de ter me mandado embora.

E, sem se conter — afinal, para quê? —, ele enlaçou a cintura do amante, perdido nas sensações de sentir aquela pele macia junto da sua, sentir aquele cheiro doce e inebriante, sentir aqueles lábios vermelhos colados aos seus.

— Eu volto, Remie.

Nunca mais voltaria.

* * *

_**So we could end up stringing**_

_(Então poderíamos terminar juntos)

* * *

_

_Que merda. Que bela merda eu fiz com o meu Moony._

_Eu espero que, pelo menos, ele cumpra a promessa que me fez. Que nunca desistiria de viver. Sei que não vou suportar se sair daqui e nunca mais encontrá-lo. Sei que, no momento em que ele deixar a vida, eu deixarei também. Será que vou sentir ele morrer? Ou será que morrerei antes dele? Morrerei, um criminoso, sem nome nem rosto preso atrás dessas paredes?_

_E como ele deve estar se sentindo agora? O que ele deve estar pensando de mim, por Merlin?! Eu o deixei sozinho. Eu matei James _indiretamente _— ficou claro, dementador?_Indiretamente. _— e fui preso. Ele não tem ninguém que esteja ao seu lado para tirar-lhe os pensamentos ruins da cabeça. Eu tenho um dementador aqui do lado, mas ele tem um dentro de si mesmo. Este não é tão forte quanto o que está aqui olhando para mim através da grades com aquela cara de "adoraria jantar sua alma" — bem, acho que não estou perdido, estou fazendo piadas —, mas o mata aos poucos._

_E Remus deve estar achando que sou um criminoso. Que sou um traidor. Será que ele vai deixar de me amar? Será que ele vai acreditar em tudo o que os outros dizem? Será que vai acreditar na nossa história?_

_Eu _tenho que _agüentar.

* * *

_

_**Now the story is played out like this**_

_(Agora a história é encenada assim)_

_**Just like a paperback novel**_

_(Como um romance de brochura)

* * *

_

_O dementador está indo para o outro lado do corredor._

_Tem um cara do meu lado que está completamente louco. Se não me engano, ele matou Marlene McKinnon e sua família. Os gemidos dele fazem-se ouvir pelo corredor todo, guinchos de dor e angústia. Eu o vi no dia em que cheguei. Está magro e doente, parecendo um esqueleto ambulante. Não sei se ele vai agüentar por muito tempo sem enlouquecer. _

_Eu não vou acabar assim._

_Eu vou sair daqui. Eu vou dar um jeito de sair daqui. Eu vou sair e vou atrás de Peter, e eu vou desmascará-lo e matá-lo, provar ao mundo que não traí James, que não o matei, que sou o mesmo Sirius legal que aprontava todas em Hogwarts. E então eu vou procurar Remus, e nós vamos reatar, e vamos morar juntos no meu apartamento da Charing Cross. Espera, eu vendi o apartamento. Ah, então vamos morar juntos em algum lugar qualquer._

_E vamos adotar Harry, lógico. E vamos viver felizes, os três. Espero que ele se acostume a ter dois pais. Ah, vai se acostumar, sim. Harry deve ser parecido com James, nunca teria preconceito._

_Remus, eu vou agüentar por você, meu nascer do sol. Meu anjo que ilumina as trevas._

_Será que você poderia iluminar as trevas de Azkaban?

* * *

_

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**_

_(Vamos reescrever um final que preste)_

**_Instead a Hollywood horror_**

_(E não um horror de Hollywood)

* * *

_

Os dois corriam pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Era sempre muito engraçado quando faziam isso com James, mas hoje estavam sozinhos. O que significava algo mais.

Remus corria feito um maluco, rindo como raramente ria, tentando fugir do amante. Sirius estava fascinado por aquilo. O modo como o sol poente tingia de vermelho os cabelos dourados do outro, e como iluminava os traços suaves daquele rosto. O modo como ele ria, livre de seus paradoxos, livre de seus fantasmas por pelo menos alguns momentos. Sirius amava aquele riso tão raro, e por isso ainda mais precioso.

Aquele momento poderia durar para sempre.

Sirius correu para alcançar Remus. Chegou bem perto e saltou em cima dele como um tigre salta sobre sua presa. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, rindo muito, sujando as vestes de terra e grama. O sol iluminando-os. O lago testemunha do amor daqueles jovens.

Os dois pararam, Sirius em cima de Remus. Ternura nos olhos cinzentos e também nos castanhos. Remus estava tão lindo.

— Eu te amo tanto, Remie… — sussurrou o animago.

— Eu também te amo muito, Six…

Sirius sorriu. Vitória! Quando Remus o chamava de "Six", estava totalmente entregue, amante e amado, completo. A idéia de que era capaz de completar Remus, que o licantropo poderia amá-lo, que poderia ser benéfico àquele maravilhoso e puro rapaz, o deixava com vontade de levantar-se e dar soquinhos no ar. Isso, claro, se levantar não compreendesse romper o contato entre eles.

— Six — o estômago de Sirius deu uma cambalhota de puro prazer —, é melhor sair de cima de mim. Se alguém nos vir…

— Dane-se se alguém nos vir, Moony — riu Sirius, acariciando o rosto dele. — Se alguém nos vir, vai saber que nos amamos. O que há de errado nisso?

— Nada, mas é que…

— Mas nada. Eu te amo. Você me ama. Pronto!

Remus riu daquela simplicidade toda. E Sirius amava aquele riso mais que qualquer coisa. Daria tudo para vê-lo ali, naqueles lábios, fugidia borboleta que se assustava rápido…

Debruçou-se sobre Remus. Sentiu seus lábios tocarem-no. Delicadamente, de início, um beijo quase infantil. Até que, com a língua, ele acariciou os lábios do garoto, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços — não importasse quantas vezes ele pedisse passagem com a língua, Remus sempre estremeceria —, e abrir a porta para que pudessem explorar a boca um do outro. Boca conhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo, nova. Surpreendente a cada toque.

Línguas se enrolavam e se acariciavam, uma mais tímida, a outra vigorosa e exigente. Seus dedos se entrelaçavam com suavidade, seus corpos se tocavam, as roupas ficavam quentes demais.

— Remus, eu te quero… — murmurou Sirius, se esticando e tocando com a língua o lóbulo da orelha do outro. — Eu te quero…

— Não aqui… não assim — sussurrou Remus, que tremia todo. — Vamos… para algum outro lugar…

Sirius ajudou Remus a se levantar, o desejo fremente em seus corpos. Sorriram, apenas, procurando algum canto mais reservado, algum lugar onde pudessem se amar sem restrições.

* * *

_**Nothing's wrong**_

_(Nada está errado)_

_**Just as long as you know that someday I will**_

_(Só até que você saiba que algum dia eu vou)

* * *

__Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus… Seu nome é um mantra sagrado que eu repito, que me faz sentir melhor e tranqüilo._

_Até o dementador voltar, e ele está voltando. E subitamente não consigo mais lembrar daquele instante maravilhoso. Da simplicidade de nosso amor. Nós amávamos, apenas… Acho._

_Tudo se esvai e só me fica a certeza de que eu tenho que consertar alguma coisa. E, acredite em mim, seja o que for, eu vou consertá-la._

_Ah, lembrei. Sou um injustiçado. Sou inocente dos crimes que cometo. Remus está sozinho e infeliz, e eu preciso limpar o meu nome para tornar a encontrá-lo e envolvê-lo em meus braços. Ele está sofrendo, e eu sofro também. Não consigo me lembrar dos traços de seu rosto._

_Não me tire o Remus… Tudo, tudo, mas não me tire o Remus, dementador cruel…_

_Sinto o som que anuncia a morte, a pesada respiração do dementador. Sinto-me tremer todo. Sinto que vou morrer._

_E a droga é que não posso morrer. Não aqui, não assim. Eu sempre quis provar ao mundo que o mundo estava errado sobre mim. E não vou morrer antes disso. Vou consertar tudo.

* * *

_

_**Someday, somehow**_

_(Algum dia, de alguma maneira)_

**_I'll gonna make it alright, but not right now_**

_(Eu farei isso ficar certo, mas não agora)_

_**I know you're wondering when**_

_(Eu sei o que você está pensando quando)_

_**You are the only who knows that**_

_(Você é o único que sabe disso)

* * *

_

— Sirius?

O rapaz de olhos prateados ergueu a cabeça surpreso. Novamente se perdera em devaneios. E James achava isso preocupante, porque Sirius nunca fora muito o tipo de ficar pensando nas coisas. Fazia e pronto.

Mas, naqueles dias complicados, até ele parara para pensar. Pensar em Lily, pensar em Harry e nas garras de Voldemort. Harry mal tinha nascido e já corria perigo… Não era surpreendente que Sirius também parasse pra pensar.

— Sirius, tem alguma coisa te preocupando? Tipo, fora a gente?

Sirius baixou os olhos. Ele gostava e ao mesmo tempo não gostava desse poder de James. De desnudar seus sentimentos com apenas um olhar dos olhos castanho-esverdeados. E extremamente francos.

— James… Prongs… o que você diria… se soubesse que eu estou apaixonado por um homem?

James ficou surpreso, mas disse:

— Ué, nada. Quem tem que fazer é você.

— Você não iria me repudiar? Nem ficar com nojo de mim?

— Não, oras. Quer dizer, desde que não comece a rebolar e falar fino.

Sirius riu.

— Nunca, Potter.

Já fazia uma semana que Remus o deixara. E ele se sentia doente. Como uma gripe, que o deixava abatido. Isso sem mencionar os sintomas físicos, como olhos vermelhos, corpo enfraquecido e palidez.

— Então… — disse James —, você está apaixonado por um cara?

— Perdidamente.

James não mostrou reação alguma.

— E ele sabe disso?

— Sabe.

— E ele te rejeitou?

— Não, no começo… — sussurrou Sirius. — Mas a gente terminou… semana passada… quer dizer, ele terminou comigo…

— Por quê, Sirius?

— Porque ele é um idiota… Que acha que faz mal a mim… Que acha que me atrapalha, e então fica sofrendo… Acha que é um "sacrifício heróico"…

James ficou olhando-o fixamente. Sirius suspirou.

— Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

— Desde Hogwarts.

— E eu conheço?

— Muito bem. Arriscaria até a dizer que você gosta dele.

Um sorrisinho surgiu no rosto de James.

— É o Remie?

Os olhos de Sirius se escancararam em surpresa e James sufocou uma risadinha marota. Ou melhor, tentou sufocar, porque James era lamentável quando o assunto era esconder seus sentimentos.

— Como é que você sabe?

— Ah, vocês dois são tão óbvios. Nunca falei nada porque nunca me senti à vontade, mas o jeito que se olhavam… Parecia eu olhando pra Lily.

Sirius não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— É, ele me deixava, e me deixa ainda, completamente embasbacado. Pareço um idiota perto dele. E o amo muito. Você acha isso estranho?

— Estranho? Amar é estranho. É estranho você gostar tanto de uma pessoa que daria a vida por ele. Que sequer se importa se está sofrendo, o importante é ver o outro bem. É isso que o Remus sente por você quando tenta te afastar.

— Só que ele não entende que eu o amo! E que só me prejudica estar longe dele!

— Remus tem tendência a deixar que os sentimentos ruins tomem conta dele. E a nossa tarefa, como amigos, é afastá-lo desses sentimentos.

— Ele fica se achando o pior de todos os seres, mas é o melhor de todos…

— Ele sempre foi o melhor de todos nós, não é, Sirius? — perguntou James sorrindo. — Remus é uma pessoa que merece tudo e tem muito pouca coisa…

— Ele tem o meu amor, mas não o quer. Eu me pergunto se ele me ama de verdade…

— Ah, sim, ama. Tremendamente. Eu… o fui visitar esses dias… sabe que ele se mudou para a casa da mãe, né?

— Adoraria não saber…

— Bem, mas ele está acabado. Não quis me contar o que aconteceu, mas é praticamente um fantasma, magro e pálido como está. Ele te ama, Sirius, e está sofrendo.

— Por que ele insiste em sofrer?!

— Porque isso é que é amar, Padfoot. Ele não se importa que esteja sofrendo. A única coisa importante para ele é que você seja feliz.

* * *

_**How the hell we wind up like this?**_

_(Como diabos nós fomos acabar assim?)_

_**Why weren't we able**_

_(Por que não fomos capazes)_

_**To see the signs that we missed**_

_(De ver os sinais que perdemos)_

_**And try to turn the tables?**_

_(E tentar virar o jogo?)

* * *

_

_Como é que pude me esquecer das palavras de James? Como pude acreditar em Peter? Como pude esquecer que Remus me ama e me quer ver feliz, apenas?_

_Por que eu tenho que transformar em desgraça a vida de todos? Desgracei a vida de James, meu amigo, meu irmão, que sabia me ler com um olhar. Desgracei a vida de Lily, da graciosa Lily, que arrebatou meu irmão com um sorriso e um movimento dos cabelos vermelhos. Desgracei a vida de Harry, meu afilhado, quase um sobrinho, que balbuciava e ria para mim quando eu fazia macaquices. E, pior que tudo, desgracei a vida de Remus, deixei-o sozinho como ele tanto temia; desmoronei seu mundo._

_E é dor demais para morrer.

* * *

_

_**Now the story's played out like this**_

_(Agora a história é encenada assim)_

_**Just like a paperback novel**_

_(Como um romance de brochura)

* * *

_

Ele andava pelo corredor do castelo, entediado. Era um pária, um excluído. Era desprezado pelos bons porque era um Black, e era desprezado pelos ruins porque era um grifinório. Um Black na grifinória. Deslocado.

"É difícil ser verde onde todos são vermelhos", pensou amargo. Amargura demais para os seus míseros onze anos.

Será que ele era tão diferente assim dos grifinórios? Afinal, por menos que gostasse disso, tinham sido selecionados para a mesma casa. Seus pensamentos possivelmente afinavam. E ele descobrira que haviam sangue-ruins que não eram _tão _ruins assim. E não lhe pareciam muito sujos. Nem vis.

E ele até que se parecia com algumas pessoas ali. Era corajoso, e impulsivo. Se alguém falava pelas suas costas e ele as enfrentava, sem medo de dizer verdades. Seria um legítimo grifinório?

Foi quando ouviu risos altos e alguns protestos. Curioso — isso era ser grifinório ou corvinal? —, foi espiar.

Sua prima, Bellatrix, sacudia os longos cabelos negros, rindo a não mais poder. Ele conhecia os amigos que a rodeavam, a turminha, o quinteto sonserino que, advertiram-lhe, tomava conta de Hogwarts, aterrorizando calouros e sangue-ruins. Seus tios Cygnus e Druella tinham orgulho de Bellatrix por participar disso. Sirius achava que era uma atitude um tanto extremada. Afinal, fossem o que fossem, os sangues-ruins não faziam mal a ninguém, faziam?…

Peraí. Ele conhecia aquele garoto que estava desesperado, tentando apanhar os livros que voavam.

Era o primeiro garoto com quem se deparara no Expresso de Hogwarts. Pouco depois de entrar no trem, e alguns segundos antes de ser atingido por dois selvagens — que viriam a se tornar seus melhores amigos —, ele avistara o garoto, que lhe chamara a atenção. Cabelos dourados e um semblante calmo, com olhos magníficos. O nome dele era Remus Lupin, e eles acabaram no mesmo dormitório, junto com aqueles dois malucos chamados Potter e Pettigrew.

Lupin lhe parecia uma pessoa agradável. Dizia-se que era mestiço, mas isso não lhe importava muito — não era como ser sangue-ruim, era? —, e parecia tímido e gentil. E estava quase sempre sozinho, ou acompanhado daquele menino da Lufa-lufa, o Longbottom. Nas aulas, ele sempre andava solitário, e melancólico. Ele queria ser amigo de Lupin. Melhor do que ser amigo de Potter ou Pettigrew. Ele também era sozinho. Poderiam unir suas solidões, ao menos.

E foi então que decidiu intervir. Afinal, era grifinório, não era? Por algum motivo o maldito chapéu tinha mandado-o para aquela casa. Então, tinha que honrá-la.

Atravessou o corredor e apontou a varinha para os livros:

— _Finite!_

Eles caíram no chão, e Lupin se pôs a apanhá-los nervosamente. Bellatrix lançou a Sirius um olhar de puro desprezo.

— Sirius.

— Bella — disse Sirius com sarcasmo. — Vejo que continua com o péssimo costume de atacar pessoas com metade de seu tamanho.

— E você? Vestiu a casaca grifinória e foi se juntar aos mestiços, como esse sujo aí — disse Bella, indicando Lupin com a cabeça. Um dos amigos dela deu um chute no garoto e ele despencou, com os livros, o rosto choroso.

— Melhor ser grifinório que ser covarde como você — replicou Sirius. — Você não vai mais encher o saco desse menino.

— E quem vai me deter? — riu Bella. — _Você?_

— Ele não, Bella. Eu.

Todos viraram-se para ver de onde vinha a nova voz, e depararam-se com um garoto de cabelos cacheados. Usava o cachecol da Corvinal e os encarava com desagrado.

— Ora, Tonks — riu um sonserino. — O que é que um sangue-ruim pode fazer contra nós?

Tonks sorriu.

— A bem da verdade, alguma coisa — ele sorriu. — Por exemplo, posso lhes passar detenções de uma semana para cada um.

Os sonserinos arregalaram os olhos chocados. E mais chocados ficaram quando Tonks sorriu com o distintivo de monitor no peito.

— Vamos, pessoal — disse Bellatrix, e os sonserinos seguiram-na.

— Vou comunicar as detenções a Slughorn — ainda disse Tonks.

Sirius conhecia Ted Tonks. Era o namorado de sua prima Andrômeda. E era sangue-ruim, mas Andrômeda dissera que isso não era tão importante. E não era mesmo. Ele não se saíra melhor que Bellatrix e seus amigos, todos de puríssimas linhagens?

— Você está bem? — perguntou Tonks a Lupin, que ainda estava caído no chão.

— Estou — disse Lupin inseguro. — Eles não gostam de mim.

— Eles não gostam de ninguém — riu Sirius, se aproximando do outro garoto.

— Se eles te encherem de novo, me procure — disse Tonks com determinação. — Eles gostam de pisar nas pessoas, mas é só levarem um chega pra lá que saem correndo.

Um garoto no fim do corredor gritou:

— Ted!

— Já vou! — gritou Tonks em resposta. — Tchau, garotos. Não esqueçam: se eles encherem, me procurem.

E foi pelo corredor afora. Sirius sorriu e ajudou Remus a levantar.

— Não ligue para Bella. Ela é chata.

Lupin sorriu.

— Imagino. É sua prima, né?

— É — disse Sirius, e não encheu a boca para dizer isso. — Quer ajuda?

Sem nada dizer, Sirius foi pegando os livros, e despejou-os todos nos braços de Lupin, que quase caiu.

— Quantos livros, cara! — comentou Sirius, pegando alguns volumes para segurar. — Quer ajuda?

Tímido, Lupin fez que sim. E os dois foram andando pelo corredor.

— Sou Sirius Black. Você é Lupin, não é?

— Pode me chamar de Remus.

* * *

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits**_

_(Vamos reescrever um final que presta)_

_**Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

_(E não um horror de Hollywood)

* * *

_

_O dementador está voltando. E agora está escurecendo._

_O sol se pôs e a noite é ainda mais negra aqui. Negra como eu. Negra como meu luto. Só que estrelas brilham no céu, lá fora…_

_Vejo as constelações, todas. Órion, o caçador é que a mais se destaca. Lá, tem uma estrela chamada Bellatrix. E eu não gosto desta estrela. Ela tem um brilho estranho e doentio, como o da minha prima._

_Agora, os meus olhos enxergam a constelação de Cão Maior. A minha constelação. E realmente, lá estou eu. Sirius. Como a minha estrela pode brilhar, se eu estou assim, tão apagado?_

_Remus, eu te amo. Te amo, te amo, e espero que você veja essa estrela e lembre de mim. E, quando nós nos unirmos, vamos nos amar de novo. É só por isso que estou vivendo.

* * *

_

_**Nothing's wrong**_

_(Nada está errado)_

_**Just as long as you know that someday I will**_

_(Só até que você saiba que um dia eu vou)

* * *

_

_Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer._

_Não vou enlouquecer, ouviu, dementador. Não vou enlouquecer, pois sou inocente. Não fiz nada._

_Vou consertar isso. Vou consertar isso tudo, OK, Remie? Vou consertar isso tudo.

* * *

_

_**Someday, somehow**_

_(Algum dia, de alguma maneira)_

_**I'll gonna make it alright, but not right now**_

_(Eu farei isso ficar certo, mas não agora)

* * *

_

Sirius podia lembrar-se bem da noite em que tinham se amado pela primeira vez. James cumpria uma detenção, e Peter estava na ala hospitalar, por conta de um feitiço malfeito. E ele sentia pleno. Agora, depois das sensações, deitados no beliche, não sabia onde começava Remus e onde ele próprio terminava.

— Moony?… — um beijo na testa do amante. — Moony?…

— Que foi?… — perguntou Remus num tom etéreo e sonhador.

Sirius engasgou. Como dizer as verdades que precisava dizer?

— Você é especial. Nunca… nunca ninguém… nada… me fez sentir assim antes — sua voz não era mais que um sussurro.

Uma daquelas mãos maravilhosas correu-lhe pelos cabelos, de modo arrebatador e carinhoso.

— Nem eu, Six…

Sirius quase cantou vitória. Remus o amava, Remus também sentira o prazer que pulsara em suas veias, Remus era um anjo e dedicava-lhe o seu amor.

A voz dele soou clara e doce:

— "Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte, nascem e morrem tanta vez enquanto vivem, são eternos como é a natureza".

Era uma frase pronta, ele sabia, mas nem por isso menos encantadora.

— De quem é?

— Pablo Neruda. Um poeta trouxa, chileno.

Sirius não sabia como transmitir seus sentimentos. Remus era tão culto e sabia escolher tão bem as palavras. Sirius agia mais que falava. Não que não fosse inteligente, ele era, ah, se era. Mas não lia tanto nem tinha tantos conhecimentos quanto Moony. E foi com isso que se preocupou enquanto acariciava os cabelos do amado.

— Queria poder dizer coisas tão bonitas quanto as que você diz…

— O importante não é dizer coisas bonitas… — disse o anjo. — O importante é o que você sente aqui dentro, e o que eu sinto é forte demais para se expressar com as palavras exatas…

Sirius sentiu-se subitamente pequeno ante o amor que nutria por Remus. Sufocado por tanto sentimento, tentou expressá-lo, beijando a testa de Moony. Depois a face, depois os lábios, e, logo, já estavam se beijando, um só corpo, um só sentimento…

— Eu te amo, Remus… — Sirius quase soluçou. — Eu te amo desesperadamente…

* * *

_**I know you're wondering when**_

_(Eu sei o que você está pensando quando)_

_**You are the only who knows that**_

_(Você é o único que sabe disso)

* * *

_

_Cinco de novembro de 1981. Eu acho._

_O sol está nascendo e o dementador foi para o outro lado do corredor. Tentei dormir, mas não dormi muito. O cara feio ali na frente da minha cela me disse que é normal não dormir direito nos primeiros dias. No minuto seguinte, começou a gemer descontrolado. Ele não é inocente._

_Agora, eu vou viver. Eu vou viver, vou lutar. Vou sair daqui. Quando sair, farei justiça, a única idéia que me anima, que me faz melhor._

_Depois, voltarei aos braços de Remus. E agora posso lembrar dos traços de seu rosto. De seu sorriso precioso._

_Não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui. Vejo muita desesperança em meu caminho. Mas amo Remus. E pra mim basta. Basta para enfrentar tudo o que vier…_

_Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer. Eu sou Sirius Black e não vou enlouquecer._

* * *

**N.A.: Ficou legal? Comentem, por favor!**


End file.
